


Hunting Lady

by zynnser



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Minor Character Death, POV Outsider, violence against a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynnser/pseuds/zynnser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, Gary wakes up to an empty bed and a voicemail from his <i>other</i> boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Lady

**Author's Note:**

> **See end notes for details on violence.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to my [my tumblr](http://zynnser.tumblr.com/post/50282481173/fic-hunting-lady).

When Gary sits down at the bar and orders a double Johnny Walker neat, it's the first time in a week that he's been able to relax. Being a suburban cop is generally a good gig; less danger than city cops and fewer hours than county sheriffs. But some weeks it seems like the entire town goes crazy and starts calling the police about everything from strange cars parked in the neighbor's driveway (the grandparents had been visiting) to wolves howling at the moon (a group of middle school kids had decided to reenact the 101 Dalmatians twilight bark). So when Gary flags the bartender for a second drink, he almost doesn't notice the busty blonde taking a seat on the bar stool next to him.

"Seeing a lot of action on the streets this time of year?" she asks, reaching in front of him to grab her amaretto sour from the bartender when he sets Gary's second scotch in front of him.

He looks up, surprised that anyone would want to talk to him with his wrinkled uniform and unkempt hair. "Not usually," he admits, turning to face her. "Just a bunch of suburban housewives with nothing better to do than tattle on their neighbors for drawing the blinds too tight."

She laughs, head thrown back and one hand coming to rest on his shoulder for balance. "I bet you know all the best gossip in town."

"More than I ever wanted too," Gary agrees, grinning despite himself. Her smile is infectious and he can't seem to hang on to the exhaustion he'd felt just minutes before now that he has a potential hook up. "That and the number of blind dates they've tried to set me up on is truly frightening. Every one of them seems to have daughters and nieces and cousins coming out of the woodwork."

She tilts her head in towards him, flashing a bit of cleavage as she gives him a conspiratorial look. "So you're the poor bachelor cop they're all trying to foist their rebellious teenage relatives on?"

Gary gives an exaggerated groan. "Exactly! It's like they think that because I'm an officer of the law having someone dating me will magically iron them out and put them back on the straight and narrow. Either that or they want a cop in their pocket for when they get involved with weed."

"Not every housewife deals pot like Nancy Botwin, you know," the woman says, waving her hand dismissively before setting it down on Gary's knee. "Some of them do more exciting things."

"Like what?" Gary says, his heart speeding up at the touch. He tries not to sound too eager, but he isn't sure he pulls it off. Luckily for him, she doesn't seem to care, smiling up at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Like watch the young bachelor cop bang the pretty lady he brings home from the bar. You in?"

"Fuck yes," he breathes out, pulling out a wad of cash to pay for their drinks and leading her to his car.

"You good to drive, sugar?" she asks, coming up behind him and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Ye-yeah," he says, leaning into the contact while fumbling for his keys. He's feeling a little tipsy and it's been way too long since he's done anything with a woman, too busy with his job and his _other_ job to have time to go out and find one night stands.

"Hmmm," she hums, pressing her lips behind his ear in a quick kiss. "I don't think so." She reaches around and snags his keys from him, twirling them around her fingers as she sashays to the driver's side of the car and climbs behind the wheel.

Gary gives a mental shrug and sits down in the passenger's seat. He's not technically safe to drive, but he's gotten behind the wheel in worse conditions and lived. But he knows it's stupid to take the chance, and the way she's practically fondling the gear shaft isn't giving him any regrets. So he leans his head against the headrest and watches her as they drive to his apartment, giving directions as needed.

She leans over to kiss him almost as soon as she shifts the car into park at the apartment complex. Gary responds with enthusiasm, his tongue coming out in an attempt to deepen the kiss. She pulls back slightly, then darts in again to nip at his bottom lip before opening the door and climbing out of the car.

Gary tries to refrain from pouting, but the feeling must come across on his face anyway because she laughs at him.

"So impatient."

"You were the one in a hurry to get out of there," Gary says, putting on a face of mock petulance that makes her grin and smack his arm playfully.

"No matter how nice the back seat of your car is, I'm not a teenager anymore. I am a lady and I require a bed to be properly wooed."

"Right this way then," Gary replies, opening the door to his apartment while mentally thanking god and all the angels that he has a ground level unit; he's not sure he could wait long enough to get up a flight of stairs.

She walks in, hips swaying seductively as she makes her way to the open door leading into his bedroom, stripping off her jacket and dropping it by the doorjamb. Gary stares dumbfounded after her, still not really computing that if he follows her, he _gets to have that_.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll have to get started without you," she calls from his bedroom, the pair of jeans she was wearing thudding to the floor just after she finishes speaking.

Not wasting any more time, Gary dumps his boots by the door and starts unbuttoning his uniform as he walks towards the bedroom. He gets his socks off and manages to drop his uniform shirt onto the desk chair before she's on him. She's helping him strip before he even gets her halfway to the bed, grabbing his undershirt and yanking up over his head.

"Now that is what I call a man," she murmurs appreciatively, stroking a hand over his pecs and abs. Gary feels a surge of pride rush through him along with a wave of arousal. He works hard to maintain his physique and he's proud of it. Keeping his town safe takes a lot of muscle, and he is one of the best.

Her hands unbuckle his belt and slip into his pants, palming his erection and sighing at the feel of it. He groans and whimpers a little when she reaches down farther to fondle his balls, her bra covered chest pushing up against his bare one. Reaching around behind her, Gary unclips her bra with one hand while using the other to angle her head up for a kiss. She groans into his mouth and sucks at his tongue when he deepens the kiss. After a moment she pulls back, giving his cock one last stroke before removing her hands from his pants, allowing her bra to slide down her arms to the floor. Taking a step towards her, Gary reaches out to touch her breasts, bending so that he can mouth at the line of her collarbone while he pinches her nipples. Her hands come up and tangle in his hair as she shudders and lets out a little moan, pulling him in closer.

Gary lets his hands trail down her sides, feeling her curves and the firm muscles underneath that speak of an active lifestyle. He plays with the lace hem of her underwear, enjoying the texture on his fingers before letting his hands drift lower and touch the dampness between her legs.

"Oh," she breathes, grinding against his fingers. "This is going to be so much fun."

She lets him touch for a minute longer before she grins up at him, hooks her fingers in his belt loops and spins them around so that he falls back onto the bed when she pushes him. Gary undoes the button and fly on his jeans, pushing his pants and boxers off as he watches her bend over to untangle her panties from her feet.

"Up the bed," she says, gesturing at him to move towards the headboard. Gary goes, shimmying back so that he's lying fully on the bed, his head resting against the pillows. She smiles appreciatively at him, and climbs on top of him, crawling forward so that her knees are on either side of his shoulders.

"I've been looking forward to this part," Gary says, his hands sliding up her thighs to steady her hips above him. He rubs his thumbs around the edges the darkened skin of her folds, enjoying the way she spreads her knees to give him better access.

"Then you should get started," she says, bracing her hands against the headboard and shuffling forward to lower her clit to his mouth.

Gary leans up to close his lips around her and hums his agreement into her body. She gasps at the sensation, her stance widening again to give him more room to maneuver. He's not going to rush through this just to get her ready though, so Gary pulls back from her clit and licks flushed skin around her cunt. She groans and threads her fingers through his hair, letting him set the pace. He continues mouthing at her folds, occasionally pushing in to tongue at her opening.

"Enough teasing," she says, using the hand in his hair to guide his mouth to her clit. He obliges, flicking his tongue over her nub and bringing one of his hands up to rub that sensitive spot inside her.

"Harder," she says, her hand leaving his hair to push his fingers more firmly inside of her. Gary lets her have control and shifts himself so that he can stimulate her both inside and outside. She stiffens when he presses his lips against her clit, and comes with a groan.

After riding out her orgasm on his fingers, she sighs and lets herself slide down the bed so that she can lick her juices off of his face. She leans in to kiss him and trails her fingers down his chest, stopping just short of where his dick is lying against his stomach. Gary whines and his muscles tremble at the strain not to buck up into her hand. When she pulls back from the kiss, she smiles at him and bends over to whisper in his ear.

"Your turn."

She sits up and leans over him towards his bedside table. A flash of panic shoots through Gary, and he reaches out and stop her from opening the top drawer and seeing his spare gun and ammo. When she bypasses the top drawer in favor of the second, Gary lets his hand fall back to the bed, cradling her hip where it rests against his. She straightens up a moment later holding an unopened box of Trojans.

Her eyes flicker in amusement as she opens the box, but she tactfully refrains from commenting on the fact that Gary isn't getting it on a regular basis. He lets his head flop back against the pillows and sighs, licking his lips to taste the last of her come. He's so focused on the sense memory of her coming on him that he almost yelps in surprise when he feels her hands rolling the condom down his erection. He manages to turn the sound into a manly - if somewhat strangled - groan, although he can see her laughing as she sets the condoms back on the nightstand.

She straddles him, stroking his dick a few times to make sure he's at full hardness before positioning him at her entrance. Once she's satisfied, she slides down so that just his head is inside her and pauses to give him a wicked grin before lifting herself off again. Gary whines in frustration and tugs gently on her hips, urging her back down onto his cock. She acquiesces, her hips lowering just enough to take his head in again before she pulls off. Gary's hips jerk up, trying to push himself inside her, but she just laughs and continues to tease him.

" _Christ_ ," Gary moans, his hands clenching against her thighs, looking up at her in a plea for her to just take him.

She leans forward so that her hair tickles his face as she whispers into his ear. "Call me Kate. I want to hear you scream it when you come."

"Kate," he whispers back to her. " _Please_."

She pulls back enough to smile at him, looking like she just won the lottery, and then lets herself sink down onto him in one movement.

"Fuck," Gary moans, hips spasming up into hers as she pulls up for another thrust. " _God,_ Kate, don't stop."

"Not gonna stop, sweetie," she says, her back straightening as she settles in to ride him in earnest. Gary finds himself unable to do anything but watch her. She looks magnificent, head tilted back with a pleased smile on her face, her breasts bouncing in time with her thrusts as she rides him hard.

Gary gasps when he feels her muscles start to clench around him, and lets his hands slide up her hips to feel the swell of her ass as she undulates on his cock. She grins at him and takes his hands in hers, moving them up her body so that he's cupping her breasts. Gary takes the hint, thumbing over her nipples and watching them harden into points beneath his fingers. She smiles and slows her rhythm to lean forward and give him a rough kiss.

"Touch me," she demands, still panting from the kiss as she takes one of his hands and moves it between her legs. Unable not to obey, Gary lets her grind on his hand. Kate moans loudly, her hips circling as she straightens up to increase the pace, encouraging him to keep time with her.

"Kate," Gary gasps, his free hand clutching at her waist as she moves above him. "Kate, you need to slow down."

If anything, Kate speeds up at his words, grinning and panting. "It's okay, babe. Just so long as you remember what to say."

" _Kate_." It falls from his mouth like a prayer, his hips pistoning up into her body and muscles tensing as he comes. He maintains enough presence of mind during his orgasm to keep his fingers working her clit until she cries out too, coming for a second time.

When the last of the afterglow fades, Gary gets up and throws away the condom, heading to the bathroom to clean himself off. He comes back into the bedroom dressed in a pair of blue boxers and rifles through his closet for something to offer Kate. He's not sure she'll want to stay, but it's common courtesy for him to offer her something to sleep in if she does. Unfortunately, as a bachelor, he doesn't have much in the way of women's clothes, and eventually steps back holding an old academy exercise shirt.

"Are you okay to spend the night?" he asks her, walking back to the bed and holding out the shirt. Kate rolls into a sitting position and takes it from him with a slight nod, pulling it over her head. She stands up to let Gary pull back the sheets, the shirt falling almost halfway down her thighs before she rucks it up and slides into bed. Holding up the sheets, she pats the spot beside her and aims a seductive smile at Gary. He lets out a soft snort of amusement and slips in beside her, curling her in against his body. He falls asleep to the sound of her steady breathing beside him.  
  


* * *

 

In the morning, Gary wakes up to an empty bed and a voicemail from his _other_ boss.

He groans as he stands up, muscles he hasn't used in months protesting the activities of the night before. Gary listens to the voicemail before he gets in the shower out of habit; he knows where to go and what to bring when he gets a call from Caleb. It's been ten years since Gary started helping Caleb patrol this section of the Argent territory for supernatural threats, and the man hasn't changed his methods at all.

So Gary calls in a personal day to the station and shows up at Caleb and Anne's house at 0900 sharp with his wolfsbane bullets and his non-police issue guns, not wanting to miss the meeting before the hunt.

"Come in, come in," Caleb says when he answers the door, giving Gary a slap on the back as he walks by. "We've been waiting for you to get started."

"We?" Gary asks as they head towards the foyer. Usually the hunts they get assigned by the Argents are small time Omegas where only he and Gary and sometimes Anne are needed.

"Yup," Caleb says cheerfully. "This time we've got a rogue Alpha coming through, so we're just going to be the backup."

"So who's leading the charge?" Gary asks as they round the corner and enter the sitting room.

"I am," says a muffled female voice from the kitchen. Kate steps out from behind the wall holding a half eaten chocolate chip cookie in one hand and winking at him. "I must say, these cookies are even better than the ones my sister-in-law makes, and hers are to die for."

"Gary," Caleb says, gesturing towards Kate. "Meet Kate Argent. Kate, meet Gary Fieldman." Gary feels his jaw drop and does his best not to gape. Kate is an Argent. Kate is an _Argent._ _Kate,_ who he slept with last night, is a fucking _Argent_ ; one of the undisputed best in the business. If last night had seemed unbelievable when it was happening, it's a fucking fairy tale now. _Holy shit._

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Gary stammers out, offering his hand and hoping it isn't too sweaty. Kate ignores it, giving him a mischievous grin and a quick once over before taking another bite of the cookie. Her gaze makes Gary feel on display in an entirely different way than the night before, and he shifts his stance uncomfortably.

"You'll do. I think this is going to be fun, don't you, gentlemen?" Kate smirks. "Come sit down, I need to tell you how we're going to bag an Alpha."  
  


* * *

 

The plan turns out to be considerably more simple than Gary had expected. He and Caleb are going to go into the warehouse where the Alpha is holed up and use gunfire to flush the wolf out the back door to where Kate will be waiting.

Gary doesn't like the plan, primarily because he has never seen a rogue werewolf run _away_ from the sound of gunfire. But Kate is adamant that it will work, and despite Gary's feeling that she's not telling them everything, she's still the expert on hunting Alphas; Gary himself has never seen anything other than the occasional Omega.

Caleb nods at Gary from where they're standing just outside the front doors of the warehouse, guns ready. Gary returns the gesture and walks forward, opening the door so that Caleb can go through first. The warehouse entrance is a labyrinth of meeting rooms and welcome desks covered in dust and papers that weren't important enough to be remembered when the place was shut down. Gary knows that although securing the office side of the building is easy, the last stop on this rodeo will be the main storage room; the largest one with thousands of dollars worth of shelves and temperature controlled units that makes it almost impossible to get off a good shot. He hopes they find the Alpha before then.

Kate thinks that the Alpha is hiding in the main room at the back, but Gary hasn't been hunting for ten years to risk letting a werewolf get behind them by accident. He makes sure they check every room they pass by to be completely certain that it's werewolf free.

Gary can feel himself becoming tenser and tenser with every empty room. During the briefing, Kate had insisted that this werewolf has retained enough of it's humanity to have a logical thought process and will be aware enough to try to avoid a confrontation with hunters. As a result, he and Caleb are going against the typical protocol for hunts and are making a conscious effort to be noisy in everything they do. It's setting Gary's teeth on edge, and he can see the clench of muscles in Caleb's jaw that speaks of how uncomfortable he feels at the lack of stealth. Caleb's eye twitches as he kicks open the next door, revealing another empty room. His nervous tic makes Gary feel slightly better; at least he's not the only one feeling entirely out of his element under Kate's command.

So far, Gary hasn't seen any evidence that proves Kate wrong, but he hasn't seen anything that proves her right either. The entire warehouse is silent save for the sounds he and Caleb make as they stomp their way through the offices. When they reach the final door leading into the storage room, Gary grabs the handle and shares a look with Caleb to make sure the other man is ready. Caleb gives him a steady look and nods a countdown to opening the door.

Caleb goes through the door first, gun up and checking for threats just like he did when they entered the warehouse. And just like when they came in through the front doors, nothing happens.

Gary leads the way towards the temperature controlled units at the back, signalling for Caleb to cover him and drawing out a gun loaded with regular lead bullets. He fires at the first container, leaving a new set of bullet holes along side the ones made by the hooligans and drunks who come in here on dares. They wait silently for a minute before a figure bursts out of the container two units over. Gary doesn't get a good look at it, but judging from the size of the hole it ripped in the side of the metal storage unit, it can't be anything but an Alpha werewolf.

Not bothering to exchange his regular gun for the one with wolfsbane bullets, Gary follows Caleb as they rush towards the sounds of escape, herding the Alpha towards the rear exit. It's moving more slowly than any werewolf Gary has ever tracked before, which seems unusual given that this wolf has the ability to rip a hole in the side of a metal container. But its lack of speed is making it easy to trap, so Gary won't complain. His thoughts are interrupted by a loud growl and a flash of black fur that indicates the wolf has realized what they're doing. Gary gives Caleb a feral grin when he hears it; they've got the wolf trapped, and it knows it.

Gary gets out the gun loaded with wolfsbane when he hears the back door open. Looking to Caleb first for a nod of confirmation, Gary double-checks the bullets in his gun before running for the door. Caleb reaches it first and has a hand on the knob when a series of four evenly spaced shots comes from outside. Gary narrowly avoids tripping over Caleb as he stumbles out the door, his ears ringing from the gunfire.

When he gets his bearings, Gary notices that Kate is standing over the werewolf, gun trained on its heart. The wolf is female, eyes flickering red and breath coming in harsh gasps, glaring at Kate as three gunshot wounds bleed sluggishly.

"Hunter bitch," it snarls, spitting at Kate's feet.

Kate smiles and tilts her head, giving the wolf the same predatory look she'd given Gary at the bar. "I'm not sure you're qualified to make that judgement call, honey. Because, you see, Argent women aren't anyone's bitches; we dance to our own tune."

"One that's clearly not related to the C-" Kate kicks out with her boot, catching the werewolf in the chest and making it break off into a cough, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Kate asks, pressing her foot down on the center of the werewolf's chest, gun still aimed at its heart, voice malicious. "Men. Men who hadn't seen their families in so long that they forgot what was worth fighting for. Men who forgot that the only way to be safe is to know what's out there and take active steps toward eliminating the threat. Eliminating you."

"And I suppose," the werewolf coughs out, hands clutching at Kate's boot as it tries to breath, "that you're a strong woman who don't need no man. A proper Lady."

"Oh sweetie," Kate's grin is shark-like, and Gary shivers at the sight of it. "You have no idea."

"So what happens when you meet your Tramp?"

Kate's grin goes positively feral as she leans down to whisper something into the werewolf's ear. Gary doesn't hear what she says, but whatever it is, it makes the Alpha's eyes burn crimson and teeth elongate into fangs. Kate looks unperturbed by the wolf's shift, and she straightens up to look it in the eyes before she fires a shot straight through its heart. Even from a distance, Gary can tell it's an instant kill, the werewolf changing back into human form as it goes through its death throes.

Standing up and holstering her gun, Kate waves at Gary and Caleb to come over.

"See," she says, surveying the Alpha's body with a hint of pride in her voice, "you just have to know their weak points."

Gary nods in agreement, but freezes when he hears Caleb's sharp intake of breath. He glances at his hunting partner and follows his gaze to a small body lying by the door. They must have overlooked it when they'd seen Kate standing over the Alpha.

"What the fuck..." Caleb trails off, walking towards the figure on the ground. Gary shadows him, senses back on high alert and watching for danger.

When Gary is close enough to see the body clearly, he feels sick. It's a boy, about four years old, with one clean bullet wound right through his heart.

"Weak points." Kate strides over from where the Alpha, the _mother_ , is lying in the grass to nudge the boy's body with her boot. "Hmm," she hums, giving a careless shrug. "No poison lines, although there wouldn't be with a shot like that."

"Was he... was it human?" Gary asks, croaking slightly as he tries to get the words out around the lump in his throat.

"Maybe," Kate says dismissively. "We would have found out if he hadn't gotten in the way of my shot."

Gary wants to say something more, wants to ask how a kid who has been shot _straight through the heart_ had _just gotten in the way_ , but his voice fails him and he finds himself nodding along with Kate. A kid that young getting caught in the crossfire probably wouldn't stand up in the hunter community if Kate weren't an Argent. As it is though, Gary knows he has no choice but to agree with her or risk being locked out and unable to protect his city from supernatural threats. And one kid who may or may not have been a werewolf in the face of thousands of innocents? He can't let it matter, regardless of how much he wants to.

"Good hunting with you boys," Kate calls, raising her hand in farewell as she walks away, leaving them to do the clean up on their own.

"You too," Caleb says after her, the strength of his voice contrasted by the pallor of his face.

As soon as she's out of sight, Gary stumbles over to the bushes to vomit. When he turns back to the gruesome scene behind the warehouse, he sees that Caleb has retrieved the body bags Kate left for them. The _two_ body bags. He doesn't look at Caleb as they bend down to move the boy's corpse into the smaller of the bags; he tries not to look at anything.

They load the bodies into the trunk and clean up the blood before splashing deer blood around the scene to throw off any forensic analysis. Wordlessly, they climb into the car and Caleb starts driving them back to his house to get Gary's car.

Gary stares intently out the window, regulating his breathing and focusing on what he needs to do in the next twenty four hours to avoid thinking about the way Kate looked when she as much as admitted to purposely shooting a four year old child. He thinks about how he'll complain when the report of a disturbance at the factory comes across his desk in the morning and how he'll say that it was just rednecks going after Bambi's mom. How he'll direct the forensics people to the pools of deer blood if they insist on taking samples. How he'll help Caleb and Anne sneak into the crematorium tonight to burn the remains before they bury the ashes in the woods where no one will think to look.

It works to a degree, but Gary can't quite get rid of the images his mind conjures up of Kate smiling as she gunned down a child, or the sound of righteous anger in her voice as she'd dismissed the Code as antiquated and useless. By the time they reach Caleb's house, Gary has an entirely different plan in mind.

"Hey Caleb," he says, knocking on the driver's side window after he gets out of the car. "How would we go about removing our town from Argent territory?"

Caleb rolls down the window and looks Gary in the eyes, his gaze serious. "I don't know."

They share a moment of silent communication, and when Gary speaks again, it's not a question. "But we're going to try."

"Damn right, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> The two character deaths are an Alpha werewolf and her four year old son who are the targets of a hunt led by Kate. It is unclear whether or not the boy is a werewolf or not, but Kate kills him anyway. The boy is killed with one shot, while the Alpha is shot multiple times before she dies.
> 
> There is also a blink-and-you-miss-it reference to Derek when the Alpha insinuates that Kate is a violent version of the pre-Tramp Lady from the movie Lady and the Tramp. Kate suggests that she has already found her Tramp and implies that it was Derek. I didn't put it in the tags because Derek's name is never mentioned and the reference is vague enough that the narrator has no idea what's being said.


End file.
